Not like the other girl
by little crow
Summary: Chlex. Chloé va dans une fête et sa vie en sera changée à jamais.


Disclamer: Les personnages de smallville ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson 'not like the other girl' et toutes les autres que je pourrais mettre dans cette fics...mais l'histoire est à mouah!!!  
note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fics en plusieurs chapitre, soyez donc indulgents s'il-vous-plaît. La chanson viendra seulement plus tard dans la fics, soyez donc patient chi vous plè! Donc, voilà une autre fics sur la même chanson. Pourquoi en faire deux? Parce que je trouvais personelement que la première ne faisait pas honneur à cette merveilleuse chanson. Donc j'ai décidée de me forcer un peu plus et de faire une fics qui lui rendrait vraiment hommage....voilà voilà!  
feedbacks: Chi vous plè!! Si pas feedbacks, pas d'autre chapitre! (en fait je vais probablement faire les otre chapitre pareil mais ma avoir de la peine dans mon ti coeur donc ayez pitié!)

Chloé était assise au Talon, perdue dans ses pensés. Elle ne vit pas Clark entrer, pas plus que l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait. Clark se rendit jusqu'à elle et s'assit à ses côtés.  
-Chloé? demanda-t-il en agitant une main devant ses yeux. Chloé leva un regard surpris vers lui.  
-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu! dit-elle avec un faux sourire.  
-Chloé, je te présente Lex Luthor. Il vient d'arriver et je lui es sauvé la vie! dit Clark avec un grand sourire. Chloé dévisagea le nouveau quelque temps. Il était grand, bien bâtit il avait des yeux magnifique…oh et il était chauve aussi. Elle le connaisait de réputation, mais elle n'avait jamais cru un mot de se que les journaux racomptait.  
- Chloé Sullivan. dit-elle simplement en lui tendant la main.  
Le chauve milliardaire la regarda quelques temps.  
-Sullivan? Votre père serait-il Gabe Sullivan par hasard?? Demanda-t-il en la regardant directement dans les yeux.  
-En effet! Vous le connaissez? Oh…c'est vrai! Vous êtes son nouveaux patron. dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-eh…En effet. Je suis son nouveau patron. dit-il en paraissant presque mal à l'aise. Désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les deux adolescent le suivirent du regard.  
-Je me demande pourquoi il a réagit si étrangement à mon nom de famille…pensa Chloé à haute voix.  
-Tu es complètement parano Chloé! Il n'a pas réagit étrangement du tout! Il s'est probablement seulement rapelé qu'il avait du travail à faire pour l'usine.  
-Tu dois avoir raison…Clark, il faudrait que je te pa…commença Chloé un peu embarssée. Elle avait décidée de se lancer et de lui faire sa déclaration aujoud'hui.  
-Eh! C'est Lana! Tu sais quoi Chloé…je vais lui avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui….tu crois que c'est un bonne idée? dit Clark enthousiasmé à la vue de la petite brune. Chloé prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux sortir puis lui sourit.  
-Bien sûr! C'est une très bonne idée Clark. Moi j'ai du travail a finir à la Torche, On se revoit plus tard peut-être! dit-elle avec un faux sourire. Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes avant d'être dans sa voiture.

Le commencement de la fin :  
Quelque jours plus tard :

Clark arriva au local de la Torche, accompagné par Lana. Chloé leva brièvement le regard vers eux, puis retourna à son ordinateur.  
-Salut les deux tourtereaux….dit-elle en faisant un vague signe de bonjour. Cela faisait environ une semaine que Clark avait avoué sa flamme à Lana, et aprésent Chloé s'en foutait totalement. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen plutôt efficace de se calmer lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, mais elle en avait besoin. Et après tout, se n'est pas une fois de temps en temps qui ferait la différence. Chloé sortie de ses pensés en voyant que le petit couple parfait la regardait avec un sourire un peu trop souriant à son goût.  
-Daccord….qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.  
-Tu sais le méga party à Métropolis la semaine prochaine….. commença Lana.  
-Hors de question!!!!!! répondit Chloé en se détournant pour retourner travailler.  
-S'il-te-plaît Chloé! Tu ne sors jamais! Ça serait l'occasion rêvée! dit Clark en s'avançant vers elle.  
-Non!!!!!   
-S'il-te-plaaaaaaît!!!!! supplia Lana.  
-Je peux savoir de quoi il est question? dit une voix provenant de la porte. Les trois adolescent se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Lex.  
-On essait de persuader Chloé d'aller a un party à Métropolis. dit Clark à son nouveau meilleur ami.  
-Je crois que ça serait une très bonne idée. C'est la semaine prochaine il me semble….votre père et daccord et une limousine viendra vous chercher, avec Clark et Lana, à 8 heures pile devant chez vous. dit Lex. Chloé leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée. Lana se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triomphant.  
-Absolument pas!!! 

La semaine suivante, au party :

Chloé entra, accompagnée de Lana et Clark. Comme prévu, la limousine était arriver à 8 heures pile devant chez elle. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, Chloé était très excitée à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée. Elle avait passer pas loin de trois heures à se préparer avant l'arriver de la voiture. Il fallait dire qu'elle allait très rarement à des fêtes de se genre, pour ne pas dire jamais. Elle avait optée pour un corsage rouge et une jupe noire, portant des bottes de cuirs qu'il lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Elle c'était mis des rallonges colorées et avait passée tout près d'une heure à se maquiller, mais ça en valait la peine. Pendant qu'elle progressait lentement vers la piste de danse, tout les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, elle adorait cela! Elle dansa pendant plus de deux heures, après quoi elle se dirigea vers le bar pour se désaltérer. Elle n'avait pas remarquer l'homme qui la suivait du regard depuis son arriver. Elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda un verre d'eau.  
-De l'eau? Dans une soirée pareille? Vous voulez rire! Deux verres de vodka s'il vous plaît! , dit l'homme qui l'épiait en s'approchant d'elle. Chloé se retourna avec un air intrigué.  
-Je peut savoir le nom de celui qui m'offre ce verre?  
-Les noms sont sans importance! Tout ce qui importe c'st de s'amuser! , dit l'inconnu en lui tendant le verre d'alcool. A votre santé!, dit il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.  
-À votre santé aussi!, répondit Chloé en buvant une gorgé. Elle savoura le goût de l'alcool avec un sourire satisfait.  
-Vous avez raison! La vodka est beaucoup mieux que l'eau!   
L'homme la regarait boire avec un grand sourire, surveillant avec attention tous les gestes de la petite blonde. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, essayant le plus possible de la garder près de lui. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Chloé se sentait de plus en plus comateuse. 'Ça ne peut pas être l'alcool….je n'est pris qu'un seul verre…' pensa-t-elle en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Le regard de l'étranger restait fixer sur Chloé, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. 'Je crois que le temps est arrivé….' pensa-t-il en remarquant le regard vague de Chloé. Il se leva, pris Chloé par le bras, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Le commencement de la fin (partie 2)

Chloé se réveilla avec une migraine insupportable le lendemain…elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, essayant de se retrouver. Elle était dans sa s'y était-elle rendue?? Elle s'assit dans son lit, essayant de se remémorer la veille. Ah! Elle se souvenait! La soirée à Métropolis! La limousine était arrivée, Lana, Clark et elle était montés, ils avaient dansés comme des déchaînés…..puis le trou noir. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout se qui c'était passé après. Mais comment diable avait-elle atterit dans sa chambre????La journaliste marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle pris des cachets contre les maux de tête et descendit se faire un café. Elle se sentait tellement mal...Tout son corp la faisait souffrir.  
'Je devrais peut-être appeler Lana pour savoir se qui c'est passé....' pensa-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café. Elle se traîna jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de la petite brune.  
-oui bonjour? , répondit Lana à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
-Lana? C'est Chloé!, dit Chloé avec une voix qui lui sembla anormalement rauque.  
-Ah! Chloé! Ça va mieu? Hier tu semblais complètement perdue quand je t'es trouvée....tu peut m'expliquer ce que tu faisais assise seule sur le sol de la salle de bain?  
-Je n'en est aucune idée..., murmura Chloé, tu peux me rappeler ce que j'ai fait hier soir? Parce que j'ai comme un trou énorme trou de mémoire...  
-Pas de problème! Nous dansions, tu es allée prendre un verre au bar, un homme un peu bizarre c'est assis près de toi, il ta offert un verre, vous avez parler...après, quand je me suis retournée, vous n'étiez plus au bar...je t'es retrouvée environ une heure plus tard dans les toilettes..., répondit Lana.  
-Très bien…merci Lana….,dit Chloé en raccrochant. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le salon, où elle se laissa choir sur un fauteuil. Le mal de tête commençait lentement à s'éclipser, laissant place a un sentiment de crainte grandissante. Un verre offert par un étranger, un trou de mémoire, son corp la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement…et Lana qui l'avait retrouvée dans la salle de bain. Les pièces commençaient peu à peu à s'assembler dans la tête tourmentée de la jeune adolescente…pour former une réponse qu'elle aurait sincérement jamais voulu former. 'C'est impossible….ça ne peut pas m'être arrivé….', pensa-t-elle horifiée. Elle s'empressa de se lever, le café lui ayant redonné quelques forces, et alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle enleva ses vêtements et qu'elle vit les marques sur son corp, elle sut qu'elle avait visée juste. Elle s'était fait violer. Elle, Chloé Sullivan.  
-NON !! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI !!!!!, hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces en frappant le mirroir qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce geste eu comme seuls résultats de briser la pièce de verre en petits morceau et d'entailler la main de Chloé. Elle s'empressa de mettre un bandage rudimentaire sur sa main qui saignait à présent abondament, puis s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Il fallait qu'elle passe sa frustration sur quelqu'un. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle dévala les escaliers et prit les clés de sa voiture. Quelques instant plus tard, elle était en route vers l'endroit où le destin de trois personnes serait sellé.

Le commencement de la fin (partie 3)

Arrivée devant la porte massive, Chloé n'hésita même pas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Chose surprenante, elle n'était pas barrée. Trop aveuglée par sa peine et sa douleur, la journaliste dévastée n'en tint pas compte.  
-LEX LUHOTR !!!, hurla-t-elle en entrant dans le hall. La première personne à répondre à son appel ne fut pas Lex, mais un de ses domestique à l'air effrayé. Il faut admettre qu'il avait de quoi l'être. Ce qu'il vu dans l'entré avait de quoi déstabilisé n'importe qui. Une jeune fille habillée à la hâte se tenait chancelante en plein milieu de cette salle. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et des traces de larmes se voyaient encore sur ses joues. Ses cheveux était dépeignée, car elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de les coiffés ce matin là, et sa main droite était enveloppée dans un bandage qui avait prit une couleur rouge. Par le temps que le domestique se resaisisse, le propriétaire de l'imposante demeure déscendait les escaliers pour voir qui avait osé l'interompre dans son travail. Quand il vu l'état de Chloé, sa fureur retomba aussitôt. Il renvoya le domestique scandalisé d'un regard et se pressa de rejoindre l'adolescente qui le regardait avec un regard meurtrier. Au moment ou il termina sa descente, Chloé se jetta sur lui pour essayer de le frapper en lui hurlant des injures. Lex réussi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit de regrettable et la maintint immobile jusqu'à se qu'elle se calme. Se ne fut pas trop tôt, étant donné l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait la journaliste. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en sanglottant, laissant toute sa douleur sortir en une complainte déchirante et laissant Lex totalement déboussolé.  
-C'est….votre….faute…….., répétait-elle inlassablement en sanglotant. Lex se pencha et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il se fit violement repoussé.  
-Ne me touchez pas !!!, hurla Chloé en se reculant, l'air horrifié. Lex recula doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il attendit patiement qu'elle se calme, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Quand il vit que l'adolescente avait finit par se calmer, il s'approcha et s'agenouillla avec précautions auprès d'elle.   
-Chloé….que c'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? demanda-t-il doucement. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir posé la question aussitôt qu'il vit le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrance et de douleur dans un seul regard.  
-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? En allant à cette fête si amusante hier, je me suis fait…, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Mais quand elle voulu finir sa phrase, une boule énorme s'empêtra dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de formuler ce mot si horrible. Elle était imcapable de le dire. Ce serait admettre que c'était vraiment arrivé. Mais elle n'eût pas besoin de finir pour que Lex comprenne. Son masque luthorien se décomposa aussitôt qu'il compris, laissant voir une expression que Chloé n'aurait jamais cru voir sur ce visage. Ça ressemblait à un curieux mélange de compasion et de fraternité…mais quand elle regarda dans ses yeux elle y lut une si grande tristesse qu'elle en resta petrifiée quelque instant.  
-Je…je suis désolé Chloé…je suis tellement désolé… ,murmura doucement Lex, laissant transparaître dans ses yeux une souffrance que Chloé n'aurait jamais cru appercevoir un jour dans ces yeux si clairs et mystérieux.  
Est-ce que tu as consulté un docteur? Est-ce que tu as passé des tests pour voir si tu est enceinte?  
-Mais pour qui tu te prends de me demander ça comme ça ???, demanda-t-elle en oubliant la sincère inquiétude qui transparasissait dans les yeux du milliardaire. Lex plongea son regard d'azur dans celui d'émeraude de Chloé.Les trois mots qu'il prononça aurait pu être des bombes atomiques qu'ils n'auraient pas eu plus d'effet.  
-Pour ton frère.

Le rire du désespoir (partie 1)

_Les trois mots qu'il prononça aurait pu être des bombes atomiques qu'ils n'auraient pas eu plus d'effet.  
-Pour ton frère._

Frère. Ce simple mot prit un temps inimaginable pour se rendre au cerveau de Chloé. Et quand il y arriva, il ne fut pas très bien accueillit. Déjà ébranlée par ce qu'elle avait vécue, la jeune femme désésperée, parce que c'est ainsi que Lex la voyait à ce moment précis, ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle éclata d'un rire horrible, un rire sans aucune joie. Un rire d'où sortait un épouventable mélange de tristesse, de sarcasme, d'incrédulité,de colère et de désespoir. Un rire qui pénétra en Lex comme une lame chauffée à rouge et qui lui déchira les entrailles, en prenant bien soin de lui déchiqueter le cœur en petit morceaux sanguinolants. Ce rire réussit à abattre le masque d'impassibilité luthorienne pour laisser voir à quel point la réaction de la petite blonde avait blessée Lex. Mais Chloé s'en foutait éperdument. Elle continua de rire de se rire maudit, démolissant Lex un peu plus à chaque secondes. Elle finit par se calmer, mais se qui en suivit ne fut pas tellement mieu. Elle leva un regard empli de haine, de mépris et dégoût vers le millionaire.  
-Vous? Mon frère? C'est la plus mauvaise blague que je n'est jamais entedue. Moi, être dans la même famille que vous, pauvre chose pitoyable et superficielle? Tout ce qui vous importe c'est votre si beau nombril. Et bien continuez de le regarder!! Continuez de vous foutre de la planète entière, et de regarder seulement ce qui pourrait vous apportez un quelconque profil. Avec de la chance, cela vous tuera bientôt. Et d'ici là, je ne veux ni vous voir, ni même entendre parlez de votre execrable personne!! , cracha Chloé en se relevant. Quand elle eut finit, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit du manoir, ou elle laissa un Lex totallement ébranlé. Frappé par l'horreur des paroles que venait de lui lancer Chloé, il ne put se retenit et tomba pathétiquement sur le sol, en position assise. Quiconque aurait passé par là à ce moment n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux et serait probablement aller prendre rendez-vous immédiatement avec un psychiatre. Le milliardaire habituellement si impassible et froid était à présent plus vulnéarable qu'un enfant se réveillant d'un cauchemard particulièrement horrible. Il était assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, repensant inlassablement aux paroles vénimeuse que lui avait crachées sa so….Chloé. Mais au bout d'environ une heure il se réveilla de cette léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé involontairement. Il se releva et reprit aussitôt un masque, encore plus impassible que d'ordinaire si possible. Il décida d'oublier se petit incident, et d'oublier Chloé. Enfin, essayer d'oublier. Car il savait très bien que c'était totalement impossible et que le rire qu'elle avait lancé le hanterait pour le restant de ses jours…et nuits.


End file.
